


Ruby's Sexual Mishaps

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Basically an bunch of one shot(Or more) Stories of Ruby Rose getting used and fucked. With or Without her own consent as well. A few chapters could be inspired by picturess or vids made with her as well.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Ruby's Sexual Mishaps

At beacons dorm rooms team RWBY began to awaken, with Yang up and groaning as she stretched her arms up. After doing so the blonde got off her bed and went over to Blake. “Hey, Blake, Blake!” She whispered yelled as the faunas let out a soft noise before sitting up while lightly glaring at her partner. 

“What is it yang?” She asked as the blonde had that classic smirk on her face as she pointed over at Ruby and Weiss’s beds. The faunas looked at her confused before she understood and blushed as she looked down and then back up at Yang. “Alright fine… Only if its Ruby.” She said, liking the Rose more. 

“Heh alright, Weiss and you can get your time some other day.” She lightly teased as Blake blushed and nodded, agreeing as they both moved over to the lower bunk where Weiss was. Blake meanwhile was stripping her black robe off, leaving her entirely naked. “Weiss, hey Weiss.” Yang whispered as she lightly shook the Schnee as she started to blink slowly.

“What is it you dolts?” Weiss asked as she noticed how Blake was nude, she then looked at Yang and her cheeks turned lightly red. “Oh gosh… Who is it this time?” Weiss asked as she moved her legs together a bit.

“Ruby, come on I’ve wanted to do it for so long!” Yang whispered as Weiss sighed, moving the blanket off and slowly slipped her nightgown off her body. “As long as its not me sure.” She said as Yang nodded and smiled as the other two girls were naked. Going up they saw their beautiful red tipped leader sleeping peacefully in her bed before Yang grabbed a rag and put it over her mouth, making Ruby’s eyes go wide before everything went black for her. 

Yang sighed softly and picked Ruby up and went over to a free bed where a naked Weiss and Blake were waiting, the blonde soon plopped Ruby down onto the bed before she pulled her soft pajama pants off, tossing it aside and eagerly did the same with her panties, Ruby’s slender soft legs shown, between her legs. Her untouched and desirable pussy, Yang licked her lips and bent Ruby’s legs and moved them up until the Rose’s feet were at yang’s sides. “Heh… Can’t wait to take her like this~” She said as she moved Ruby’s tank top off, leaving her younger sister in nothing but her red choker.

Weiss moved at the right side of and Blake went to the left side of Ruby, their heads up and close to the Rose’s soft perky breasts that Yang lightly rubbed. “So... You going to wait or-”

SMACK

Yang’s thick and long cock smacked down on top of Ruby’s abdomen. She had a cocky smirk on her face as she was already stripped nude, wanting to have fun with her sister just as naked. “Heh, you know I’m not that patient Weiss.” Yang said as Ruby’s eyes started to faintly open.

She could not move, and she was passing in and out of consciousness as she felt a pair of hands hold onto her knees as they were bent up. Suddenly something large pressed against her crotch, it was hot and rubbed against her clitoris a bit before slowly stretching her folds apart,

‘NNnnngh… Fuck she’s the tightest~’ Yang thought as she slowly stuffed her cock into her sister’s virgin pussy. Both Weiss and Blake moved their hands to Ruby’s arm, under her armpits to keep her still as the silver eyed girl twitched and did not move much as her eyes stayed open without doing much else. 

Weiss leaned over and started to slowly lick at Ruby’s nipple as Yang let out deep erotic breaths as she started to move her hips. Thrusting into her sisters tight slit as her walls clamped around her member. Moving slowly, Yang looked down at her sister with Blake and Weiss at her sides. Blake rubbed one of her tits with her other hand as she kept a careful eye on Ruby’s face.

“Ahhhh.” Yang let out another breath as Ruby let out soft grunts and cute moans each time, she thrusted into her. She then suddenly began to fuck the Rose’s core faster. Plunging into her with deep breaths leaving her hips as Ruby’s body moved and bounced a bit with each rock her hips made. Her breasts bounced each time as Weiss licked at her nipple more and even sucked on it a bit as Yang’s balls smacked against her sister’s tight small asshole. The flesh smacking against each other as the blonde’s cock pushed in deeper and deeper with the sounds of smacks echoing through the room.

Ruby’s body rocked more, as her hands shook, and fingers twitched at the side of her hips each time her older sisters cock stretched her recently deflowered pussy more. She could not see what was going on and could only see her teammates around her. Not knowing what was going on until she let out more shivered and short moans as her feet bounced and toes twitched with each movement Yang made. 

Yang soon smirked as her cock began to throb against Ruby’s tight warm velvety walls before she grabbed one of her sister’s legs and moved it oved on top of the other before moving her hips much harder and faster. “Hey!” Weiss said as she felt Ruby’s knee bump against her ponytail, Blake merely shook her head at Weiss for her not to make too much noise and looked back at Yang as she thrusted in faster and let out heavier and louder moans. 

Ruby’s head began to shake a bit as Yang’s balls lightly smacked against her ass. Her cock tightening up and throbbing as Weiss leaned down again to lick and suck on Ruby’s nipple. Savoring the sweet taste as her nipple had gotten hard. She pulled away as Yang slammed her hips against Ruby a few more times before thrusting every inch of her cock into her. “NNnngh ahhhhh~!” Suddenly her cock began to unleash streams of creamy white cum into her sister’s pussy, filling her up more as she moaned out. 

At the same time, Ruby began to wake up, looking at Weiss, then at Blake before she felt something warm. Her pupils dilated as she slowly looked up at her sister who had a pleasured look on her face. She smirked down as Ruby took deep breaths realizing what Yang had done and what she was filled with. 

“Y-Yang?”


End file.
